TOP 5 ROMANCE MOVIES
#1 FIFTY SHADES FREED Believing they've left behind the shadowy figures from the past, billionaire Christian Grey and his new wife, Anastasia, fully embrace their inextricable connection and shared life of luxury. But just as the Greys begin to step into their new roles, sinister events come to light and jeopardise their happy ending before it even begins. Initial release: 8 February 2018 (Russia) Director: James Foley Box office: 370.6 million USD Film series: Fifty Shades Music composed by: Danny Elfman, Rena Riffel #2 MIDNIGHT SUN MIDNIGHT SUN is a romantic tearjerker about 17-year-old Katie Price (Bella Thorne), sheltered at home since childhood with a rare genetic condition, a life-threatening sensitivity to sunlight. Having only her father Jack (Rob Riggle) for company, Katie's world opens up after dark when she ventures outside to play her guitar. One night, her dreams come true when she’s noticed and asked out by her longtime crush Charlie (Patrick Schwarzenegger), whom she’s secretly watched from her bedroom window for years. As they embark on nightly summer excursions, Katie’s risk to sunlight grows and she’s presented with the gut-wrenching dilemma of whether she can live a normal life with her newfound soul mate.. Initial release: 22 March 2018 (Brazil, Germany, Indonesia, ...) Director: Scott Speer Featured song: Spirits Screenplay: Eric Kirsten Story by: Kenji Bando #3 FOREVER MY GIRL A music superstar reunites with his first love and realizes the steep price he has paid for his success in Forever My Girl, an uplifting and emotional romance based on the novel by New York Times and USA Today bestselling author Heidi McLaughlin. Liam Page (Alex Roe) and his high-school sweetheart Josie Preston (Jessica Rothe) were the golden couple of Saint Augustine, Louisiana, until Liam left her at the altar for a shot at fame and fortune. Eight years later, Liam returns to his tiny hometown for the first time as a world-famous recording artist, but not even his own father is thrilled to see him. As he tries to rebuild the bridges he burned years earlier, Liam reconnects with his small-town roots, his close-knit community and Josie, the girl he left behind. As he attempts to reclaim everything he loved and lost, Josie does her best to keep him out of her heart, but life has one more surprise waiting for Liam, one that could change everything, in this heartwarming look at love, family and second chances. Initial release: 19 January 2018 (USA) Director: Bethany Ashton Wolf Based on: Forever My Girl; by Heidi McLaughlin Screenplay: Bethany Ashton Wo #4 EVERYDAY Sixteen-year-old Rhiannon falls in love with A, a mysterious spirit who inhabits a different body every day. Feeling an unmatched connection, Rhiannon and A try to find each other on a daily basis, always unsure of what or who the next day will bring. Soon, the realities of loving someone who is a different person every 24 hours starts to take its toll, leaving Rhiannon and A to face the hardest decision either has ever had to make. Initial release: 22 February 2018 (Russia) Director: Michael Sucsy Box office: 9.3 million USD Screenplay: Jesse Andrews Story by: David Levithan #5 THE KISSING BOOTH A high school student finds herself face-to-face with her long-term crush when she signs up to run a kissing booth at the spring carnival. Initial release: 11 May 2018 Director: Vince Marcello Written by: Vince Marcello Based on: The Kissing Booth; by Beth Reekles Music composed by: Patrick Kirst (April Ivonne Claire Bato)